CORE C: DATA MANAGEMENT and STATISTICS CORE The overarching goal of the Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) within the University of California-Irvine (UCI) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is to provide logistical and intellectual support to all ADRC investigators at all phases of scientific projects. As such, the mission of the DMSC faculty and staff is to be intimately involved in the conception, design, implementation, analysis, and reporting of research conducted by members of the ADRC. Strong statistical design, clean and organized data, and efficient data analyses are crucial components to achieving the scientific goals set forth by the UCI ADRC. With this in mind the DMSC emphasizes regular communication with ADRC investigators and proactive involvement in ADRC-sponsored projects. While a large portion of effort from DMSC faculty has been devoted to providing collaboration and service to ADRC investigators, the DMSC will also emphasize and encourage the development of independent research programs among members of the DMSC. These research projects will include the development and validation of novel data collection mechanisms, the development of new statistical methodology for addressing missing data, and the development of statistical methods for survival analysis. These DMSC-specific research endeavors will not only increase the intellectual contribution of the DMSC to the scientific community at large, but will most certainly lead to improved methods for collecting, entering, and analyzing complex data obtained through local ADRC projects.